


Baby, it's cold outside...

by Introverted_Author



Series: Destiel oneshot collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, Destiel Oneshot, Ice Skating, M/M, One Shot, frozen lake - Freeform, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Author/pseuds/Introverted_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go ice skating! Dean seems like a pro, but this is all new to Cas. Very fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's cold outside...

Dean took Cas by the hand and led him out to the Impala. Cas didn’t understand why Dean made him bundle up in warm clothes.

“Dean, I still don’t understand.” Cas cocked his head to the side as Dean popped open Baby’s trunk. Inside were no weapons, no salt, just weird looking shoes with blades on the bottom. “What are these?” Cas asked as he picked one up to inspect it.

“These are ice skates. You put them on, then you can glide on frozen lakes and stuff.” Dean explained with a smile on his face. 

“But Dean, we’re inside.” Cas said in all seriousness.

“Well, yeah, but there's a lake just a couple miles down the road that froze over last night. I thought you’d want to try it.” Dean looked into Cas’ intense blue eyes. Cas couldn’t resist.

“Ok, I will try.” Cas smiled, and made his way to the Impala’s passenger side. As soon as the engine was started, Dean turned the heaters on, and you could hear the faint rattle of plastic building blocks.

++++

“There it is.” Dean said, pointing out the window. Indeed there was a lake by the bunker. Cas had never known.

“Dean, how do I put these on?” Cas asked in confusion. Dean laughed and open the driver’s door. Cas could hear his footsteps all around the car until he stopped at Cas’ door. He pulled it open.

“I’ll help you.” Dean said as he got down to help Cas put on his skates. After some difficulty, the ice shoes were in place, and they were ready to make their way to the ice.

“Dean!” Cas shouted as he almost fell face first into the snow. Walking in these things was a new experience to him. Dean chuckled, and helped Cas to his feet. He looked as if he had walked in them a million times.

“‘S ok Cas. They take a little while to get used to.” Dean wrapped one arm around Cas’ middle, supporting him. The whole walk to the lake Dean stole little sideways glances at Cas. He loved to watch Cas’ face when he was concentrating on something. The way he bit his bottom lip, the way his blue eyes focused on the task at hand. 

“Alright.” Dean said as they reached the lake. He stepped onto the ice with no trouble, and glided around the edge for a while. Cas watched, mesmerized at how he made it look so easy. 

“You ready?” Dean skated towards Cas, and reached out his hand. Cas smiled.

“Ok, but don’t let me fall.” Cas stepped onto the ice and took Dean’s hand. He led one foot in front of the other, with Dean’s help of course. He slipped a few times, but Dean’s hands were always there to steady him. Cas was grateful for that.

“Ok, now lets try a spin.” Dean grabbed Cas by the hands, and spun. The gravity pulling them apart made them hold onto each other tighter. Cas laughed as Dean let go and sent him spinning across the lake. He spun until his foot caught a rough patch in the ice, and his feet flew out from under him. He hit the ice hard, and it knocked the wind out of him.

“Cas!” Dean cried, and practically ran over to Cas. What he didn’t know is that the same rough patch was right in his path. He tripped and fell, landing right on top of Cas. They both grunted in pain.

“Was this your plan Dean?” Cas asked, lifting his head to look Dean in the eye. Dean’s face was inches from his own. They sat and stared at each other for a bit, their breathes mixing between them. Dean finally closed the gap, and Cas was elated. 

Dean brought his hand up and cupped Cas’ cheek, deepening the kiss. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. As they pulled away, Dean gently bit Cas’ bottom lip, making Cas whimper.

“Dean.” He said, his voice just above a whisper. Dean smiled. He knew Cas was a sucker for lip biting. 

“Yes,” Dean said against Cas’ cheek. “This was my plan the whole time.”

 

Neither one of them was cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'll be uploading more soon xoxo


End file.
